Overflowing onto the Floor
by imprisonedONcallisto
Summary: Even the simplest of things are an adventure.


**Try to guess who this happened to. Go on, guess.**

**Anyway, on to better news. I dyed my hair last night. It's a real pretty mahogany hue. But it's really too dark for my skin. I should have kept with the red until summer when I'll be less white and more... freckled and sunburned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_**.**

* * *

**Overflowing onto the Floor**

**by infidelityONcrank**

"Hey, Soul?" Maka Albarn asked her friend.

"Hm?" he lazily answered, brushing strands of white, messy hair from his red eyes to look at her.

"Do you hear that?"

He strained his ears to hear what she did.

"Yeah. Sounds like water. Why?"

"The bathroom!"

She leapt from their cream hued couch and to the bathroom door. It was as the blonde feared. The toilet was overflowing. She visibly blanched at the sight and the scent of the brown-black water and the dark grains that spilled onto the floor.

Soul followed her and wrinkled his nose at the scent.

"What do we do?" he asked backing away.

"Call the land lady. I'll get some dirty towels."

"You're going to use our good towels to clean that up?"

"No, the dirty ones."

"You're going to use our good, dirty towels to clean that up?"

"Yes, now go call her! She needs to know."

The white haired adolescent grumbled something about her being bossy but headed over to the phone to call their land lady, who listened and said she would be up to check on them once she made sure no one else was having the same problem. He sighed and hung up the phone.

Soul headed back to the bathroom to see a panicking Maka trying to soak up as much of the malodorous water as possible.

"Need help?" he asked, joining her on the floor to help her attempt.

After several minutes of doing the best they could, with the toilet showing no signs of stopping, Maka gave up. She slumped her shoulders in defeat, feeling the burn of salty tears as she did so.

"This sucks." she said, trying to keep her voice even and to stop it from trembling from the sobs she felt starting to bubble up in her throat. "Why our apartment? Why us? Why is it always us?"

Soul huffed a sigh and sat back on his feet. The pungent scent of human waste and urine had burned its way into his memory so vividly, he now thought that is was all he would ever smell.

"Wonder what's keeping the land lady." he said. He, too, felt defeated. Who would have thought that something as simple as an overflowing toilet would be the cause of anguish on a Death Scythe and a senior Meister.

As if an answer to his thought said aloud, there was a knock at the door. Soul gestured for Maka to answer it. She trudged over and opened it, only to be disappointed when it wasn't their land lady.

"Maka!" a red haired man whose strong affection for his daughter left others questionable about their relationship. "Papa has come by for a visit!"

The blonde wanted to slam the door in his face, mostly due to his unplanned visit to her, but also because he just annoyed her. But then a brilliant idea hit her.

"Papa?" she asked, widening her eyes and dilating her pupils slightly making them glitter in the lighting on the hallway. "Can you help me with something?

The red haired man felt his pulse quicken. His daughter was so _adorable_! He felt the sudden urge to coo and hold her while she was acting cute.

"Yes, my Maka dearest? What is it you need help with?" he asked as suavely as the Death Scythe was capable of.

"Oi, Maka, the water's starting to go down!" Soul called from the bathroom floor.

Spirit blinked at the sound of his daughter's Weapon shout to her. Water? Going down? He better not be trying anything impure on his daughter.

"Ah, good! Never mind, Papa." she said, smiling. "I'll see you at school tomorrow... Just don't embarrass me, okay?"

She closed the door and headed to the bathroom to help Soul gather the sopping, stinking towels.

"Can you wash them?" she asked. "I was going to mop up this stuff, but if you want to mop, I can go down to the laundry room and wash them."

"Sure." Soul said with a shrug. He lugged the bin full of the towels downstairs to the laundry room in the basement. He would rather have Maka safe in their apartment than down here. People could easily break into the door and try something when you weren't watching carefully enough.

He paid for three loads and waited, his stomach grumbling with hunger.

"I should have brought something to eat." he mumbled, catching a whiff of his clothes. "On second thought, a shower and dry clothes would be better."

* * *

**Yep, my toilet overflowed today. It really sucked. I had not idea what to do. It was really gross. I'm on my second pair of pants and my third pair of socks.**

**I have class in a little bit, so I'll probably be back on later... mostly because I'll be bored**


End file.
